Under Pressure
by TheDevilsLovingBitch
Summary: The return of a wayward student to Xavier's School of Gifted Youngsters promises to throw the world that the X-Men knew into chaos. Meet Kagome Higurashi. Woman, mortal... mutant? Well no one is entirely sure of her abilities, not even herself. So is she friend or foe? X-MEN X INUYASHA. Prequel to the AVENGERS x INUYASHA - Guarded. RATING TO CHANGE. Setting between X2 to X3
1. Chapter 1

**First:** pairing requests for Sesshomaru or Inuyasha will be_ **ignored.**_I've said this in almost every crossover, but I NEVER do crossovers with canon pairings.

**Second:** This is a prequel to the Avengers x Inuyasha - Guarded. Essentially it goes more in depth to Kagome's past, etc. It will be updated more slowly than Guarded so as to not to reveal any secrets, etc.

**Third:** It may contain fragments of Iron Man in here too. I am going to be putting it between X2 and X3, starting X2 time frame.

_*****thoughts*****_

_**mental thoughts/conversations**_

**amplified meanings**

* * *

_*****I'm only scared of myself,  
I don't know if this cage can hold me any longer*****_

Breathe escaping through tightly pursed lips, Kagome Higurashi paused considering the massive building that loomed out of the surrounding fog. It was nearly invisible with the thick haze that filled the air. Nearly that is. Eyes that had grown sharp over the five years that she had spent struggling through the depths of feudal Japan, where all sorts of demonic creatures could be found, had taught her to observe things that most people happened to usually overlook in their comings and goings.

Sharp azure tinted eyes, distinctive she had been told a countless times over even if the man or dog depending on whom was asked that had once mattered most never made that distinction, caught sight of the gray stone. The castle-like design. And the glint of a few dozen windows as the setting sun reflected off the surface. She had yet to step past the huge wrought iron gate, not because she would not be invited as it was more the complete opposite reason as to why her feet were stuck. She was afraid of the changes which would be found inside.

Even if only a few years ago Kagome had been a "student" at Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters.

**_And yet you never belonged here, _**the voice did not touch her ears, but rather intruded into the depths of Kagome's own skull. Even as the words caressed her conscious mind the massive gates began to move, pulling inwards as a doubtless invite for entry.

Blue eyes flickered, following the slope of the driveway until she caught sight of two figures approaching the gates. One was predictably, and unfortunately, to be found within a wheelchair. The other Kagome did not remember having seen before, the man was all muscle and wiry hair overtop of a solid frame, but she dismissed this stranger to turn her attention upon one Charles Xavier. **_Good Morning, Professor. I hope I am not too early._**

**_Not at all my dear._ **She caught a flicker of amusement both in the mental thoughts and in the lighter blue eyes of the bald Professor. **_Though I must say I am surprised you accepted the invite to begin with._**

A surprise Kagome herself shared. What could she say, she had gotten restless. Pretending to be a normal girl was not something she could do anymore and had fritted for the last four years with nervous energy that had cost her nearly six jobs as she couldn't sit still and concrete for more than a few minutes. ADHD. No. Something more primal. The same years that had sharpened her concentration and allowed her to become more aware of her surroundings had also birthed a near paranoia within her veins of being approached from the backside or from the wrong angle. Had she not broken poor Hojo's jaw when he had mistakenly grabbed her shoulder from behind her.

As it was Kagome had been just shy of her nineteenth birthday when finally, after so much pain and heartache, the dark creature known as Naraku had fallen and she had come into possession of the newly restored Shikon no Tama. The infusion of power had sort of made her already undeveloped miko abilities... haywire for a lack of a better word. For a girl, just shy of 19 who had suffered through the terrors that could be found in feudal Japan and even have the man she had thought she'd spend the rest of her life with try to murder her, have her family absolutely terrified of her sudden potency as a miko had been heartbreaking. She'd done the only thing that had come to mind and run.

However, as the Professor had said, she didn't belong here in the Xavier School for Gifted because her abilities could not be attributed to any mutant power that had been found before. Were they mutant powers? Possibly. Kagome preferred to think that they were, as legends told, given to her from the gods. Seeing as it was a far stretched power, as almost a century had passed since a true miko and not those phonies which entertained tourists had been born into this world, it would seem that if it was a mutant ability it was rare. Such a belief had only fortified her resolve to learn control, unlike so many others that had their own abilities and which chose to hide away, and it had not been more than two years she had left.

Left. And struck out on her own.

But even the time in feudal Japan, and then her family's frightened almost treacherous antics, had not curbed Kagome's fierce loyalty to friends. When she had received the letter in the mail, she did not question how Professor Xavier had found her for the man was probably the world's most powerful telepath, she had come.

"If you're done *talking*, Chuck," the voice was gruff, as if the speaker had a sore throat, "I do believe introductions are in order."

The stranger's voice, Kagome's eyes lifted again to dark brown which didn't flinch away, was effective in breaking the silence that had befallen. "Ah, yes, Logan. I apologize. But it has been a while since I have seen this particularly talented woman."

"Fine."

"Kagome," Charles's voice intruded, "this is Logan. Logan, this is Kagome Higurashi. One of my old students. She will be helping with classes at the Mansion."

Logan. Interesting name. It was more interesting that the Professor hadn't included a surname but Kagome let it slide as she extended her hand in a very non-Japanese tradition. The broad shouldered male didn't hesitate but there was doubtless curiosity in the man's gaze as a large hand gripped hers.

* * *

**FACTS:** Kagome was taken to feudal Japan as a 15 year old, finished the task at 19ish. Her abilities, I don't deny if they are mutant or not but might later, sort of haywired in the presence of the restored Shikon and as such she had been "kicked out" of the fearful Higurashi home. She ended up at Xavier's at some point and spent 2 years to regain mastery of her abilities. For four years she has been trying to live a normal life at the cost of six jobs. She has returned to help teach at the school following Jean's death.

Her age - 25-28 give or take given as I didn't say she ended up at Xavier's immediately.

**NOTE:** Logan doesn't know her as I am going off the X-Men films, where he was brought to the X-Men with Rogue but otherwise had had no dealings whatsoever with them beforehand.

And yes the title is after SR-71's Tomorrow if anyone wants a sort of reference. Doesn't mean it'll be fashioned after the song's lyrics necessarily.


	2. Chapter 2

_-.-_

_thoughts_

_*****mental conversations*****_

**_amplified thoughts/meanings_**

* * *

Sighing softly as she folded another shirt, Kagome Higurashi paused in her unpacking the simple suitcase she had brought with herself. She wasn't entirely sure as to how long she was going to stay, the Professor had indicated they needed her here for at least a few months while some things with the teaching staff were sorted out, and as such she had just brought the bare requirements along with some changes of clothes. If need be she would purchase some outfits from either one of the shops in Salem or even dare to venture into New York City itself.

_It's good to be... home._ The thought, as unbidden as it was, felt more real and truthful than when she had lived by herself in her apartment. California was a beautiful place but not just for her.

As it was, Kagome had come to see the Americas as home for many many years. Nearly a decade truth be told. It was more home than Japan was despite the fact that she had been born in Tokyo and had traveled for nearly four years within the depths of feudal Japan - from when she had been 15 onto 19 to be exact. She supposed she had been foolish to believe that everything would go back to normal when she had returned to modern Japan with the Shikon no Tama clutched within her fists but she had been unwilling to stay within feudal Japan anymore after Inuyasha had betrayed her. Had "stabbed" her in the back by taking her virginity and then going to hell for Kikyo.

But more than anything here felt more like home because of how her family had reacted. Miko abilities were not something uncommon to the Higurashi household for her grandfather, before he had finally grown senile with the death of his son... Shin Higurashi had been a brilliant medical doctor before the unfortunate car accident had claimed his life when Souta had been nothing more than a newborn, had been a priest. A true Shinto priest. Holy power ran through the family in a way for as Kagome had learnt in feudal Japan she was not Kikyo's incarnation but rather the other's descendant, and Kikyo herself was a descendant of Midoriko. It made perfect sense that the Shikon no Tama would become the responsibility of its creator's descendants in a way.

However, when she had been travelling to and from feudal Japan Kagome had rarely shown her family her abilities for fear that they would not understand. And indeed her mother had not... understood. Kun-Loon Higurashi was as ignorant to holy powers as most people were in the modern era where gods held little to no meaning anymore. The only "god" that mattered was power and money.

Her mother had had her sent to be "cured" of her nearly uncontrolled miko powers. Indeed with the completed Shikon no Tama in her possession, and wrought with emotional upheaval due to Inuyasha's treachery, the finely tuned control she had gained under Sesshomaru's brutal tutelage to master her reiki so that she might be **_useful_** in the fight against Naraku had crumbled.

It wasn't her mother's fault that the doctors she had been sent to had no more idea of her abilities than Kun-Loon Higurashi had. They were supposed to **_cure_** her. Their idea of curing her had been to lock her in a glass cage as if she was some sort of exotic fish on display. Science could not explain her abilities. It wasn't a power granted by a spider bite or exposure to radiation... not was it a mutation for they had examined that aspect of her genes first, she was completely and utterly normal human being. Normal except for the fact that if the palm of her hand happened to be cut with a knife the wound would emit a soft lavender hue as the skin would stitch itself closed before the curious eyes. She knew this well. So did the doctors that had examined her for they had tried knives and a whole whack of other items with which to tests the extent of her self healing ability.

As her thoughts wandered Kagome raised her right hand, concentrating, but all she was rewarded with a tingling sensation and nothing more. There was no pink glow like when she had purified Naraku's tentacles during the last battle when he had tried to impale her. When she had been eighteen years old her miko abilities had been at their strongest, so strong that they had been literally out of control, but nowadays she had to really concentrate to bring even a fraction of her abilities to her beck and call. And even then they worked best when she happened to feel threatened or someone else that was important was threatened.

How she broke out Kagome wasn't certain to this day. All she remembered clearly was that there **_had _**been mutants there and someone had broken them out. Kagome had made use of the chaos and escaped.

Azure eyes blinked as lips curved downwards into a frown. Kagome knew it would do no good to think about what had taken place all those years ago on the Sunset Shrine but as always, every time she visited even to say hello to friends at the Xavier Manor, her thoughts became dour. It wasn't the fault of anyone here. It was just, she hadn't exactly arrived in the best of conditions. In fact she had gotten herself into a whole whack of trouble when she had fled from Japan to the Americas and had been pretty much on death's doorstep when she had more or less stumbled across the path of two members that called Xavier Manor home.

_Had I hadn't, I'd probably be dead. Or worse._

"You be scowlin' at tha' wal Remy thin' he did somethin' to make you mad, chère." The voice, tainted with a southern accent, tore through Kagome's thoughts like a sledge hammer. But it was immediate relief to the path her mind had been wandering that Kagome turned towards the speaker.

Leaning against the doorframe, arms folded against the body tight black shirt that he was wearing Remy Etienne LeBeau, aka Gambit, was 6'1'' of Cajun charm. Auburn hair pulled into a high ponytail that served in amplifying the clean cut masculinity of the jaw and stubble, it appeared that he hadn't shaved in at least a day or more. Like the man she had been introduced to, and who had brought her to the room, this Logan he had a slight tan for the summer months were growing steadily longer. A pair of very unusual eyes starred back at her from underneath drooping bangs. The entire cornea of his eyes were a solid midnight black which happened to make the burning crimson of the pupils stand out in sharp contrast.

"Remy," Kagome could feel her lips quirk with amusement. Of course the thief would be the first to say hello. He and Storm were the ones to have found her all those years ago. "When have I ever been mad at you?"

A soft hum was her response as the lanky mutant straightened, "wel' there was tha' time..."

* * *

**NOTE:** I am swapping the character list around a bit. Remy will be present for this story. He was an X-Men even if a somewhat reluctant one in the comics.


	3. MOVING NOTICE

This account seems to have a glitched / hacked / compromised.

Outside of having stories disappear when they are supposed to be posted, at least half dozen stories have not appeared in the generalized search engine.

**As such I am moving to the account HuntedThisNight which is linked on my profile.**

If you wish to follow, link to that account. I will be moving everything - including this story - there shortly. I don't want to come back one day and find everything gone from this account because it glitched entirely.


End file.
